


A different visit from the Demon

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Relationship, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if the visit of Nyssa in 2x13 takes some different turn?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Sara Lance/Nyssa al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A different visit from the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I don't approve of non-canon polyamory relationships, but I can see why other people may want to write them and I don't judge them, if they decide to do so. Don't expect me to write these fics often, I'm only making an exception in this case.
> 
> Frankly, wasn't a fan of Nyssa in Season 2, considering how she was introduced as a possessive stalker, who would emotionally manipulate Sara by using Sara's Stockholm syndrome or maybe it was Nyssa's Florence Nightingale effect here. Just the fact that Nyssa had Laurel poisoned, makes one wonder how Sara can be fine with it and want to have anything to do with Nyssa. And before any Laurel fanatic comes at me with their idiotic arguments that I'm a bigot or that Sara understands and forgives Nyssa for what she had done, to be blunt, don't care what you morons have to say and am not going to waste my time on you, all your arguments shall be deleted and ignored and if you persist with wasting your time with your idiotic comments, then your lives must be really pathetic, if you have nothing better to do, especially given the COVID pandemic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Nyssa and Sara walked along the boardwalk, both women unsure of what to say, although for Sara it was because she wants to get away from Nyssa as fast as possible.

"You look different." Nyssa pointed out.

"I'm still me." Sara said casually.

"The Sara I know wouldn't have betrayed us and fled Nanda Parbat under the cover of darkness." Nyssa reminded.

"I didn't have a choice. The earthquake, I needed to see my family, make sure they were safe." Sara said.

"And so, they are." Nyssa said softly. "Come home."

"I can't." Sara said tiredly, turning to face the Daughter of the Demon. "Look, I can't go back, Nyssa. I don't have much of a soul left in me, but what there is, it can't take the killing anymore."

"You swore an oath. My father sent me here to make sure you honor it. One way or another." Nyssa reminded.

"We both know the real reason why you came here." Sara pointed out. "And I know you missed me and I do love you, but you think I would come back to you after you poisoned my sister?" She sneered right into Nyssa's eyes as Nyssa reeled back, widening her eyes and suppressing the shudder and mortification at Sara's accusation.

"I had _nothing_ to do with poisoning your sister." Nyssa denied. "I am not my father and I am not heartless. You think I would use your family against you, after all we've shared and been through, just so that you could come back to me? Father has demanded your return by any means necessary, so I have decided to fulfil his will, yes, but you are _the last_ person on Earth I would hurt, since I know how much your family means to you. If someone from the League has poisoned Laurel, it was at my father's bidding and I was not aware of it. I would have sent a message you cannot ignore, with the League's means but if you think I would target your family first, just to draw you out, perhaps you never knew me at all. I only came here because our scouts confirmed that you have come back to Starling. I should've suspected father has done something to draw you out."

Sara took deep breaths as she looked into Nyssa's eyes and nodded, believing her before she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. But considering who was I dealing with, you can't blame me for how I'm feeling."

Nyssa nodded after a moment. "I suppose I can't." She took a breath before continuing. "But you swore an oath, Ta-er Sahfer. You are lucky my father has not sent more agents… yet."

"I'm not going back. You can't ask me to." Sara said pleadingly and Nyssa, as much as it hurt her, could understand why Sara did not want to kill anymore as she considered.

"There… may be a way for a compromise. I can't promise that father would let you go, but I could… ask him to let you stay here and let me keep an eye on you. I make no guarantees, though." Nyssa said and Sara nodded gratefully, knowing that was all she could ask for.

* * *

"Thank you." Sara said as she met with Nyssa and the Arrow on the rooftop.

"I don't trust her." Oliver said.

"Then trust me." Sara asked and Oliver hesitated before his comms went off.

" _Oliver, are you or Sara still with that woman?_ " Felicity asked.

"We've got eyes on her. Why?" Oliver asked.

" _Quentin just called me. Miss Lance is gone. I checked the footage from the hospital. Some men dressed just like Merlyn took her into the van five minutes ago._ " Felicity said.

"Are you still tracking it?" Oliver demanded, alarmed.

" _Yeah, I've got eyes on them but you have to hurry! They're about to drive away!_ " Felicity said, panicking now.

"What?" Sara asked as Oliver seethed before he grabbed Nyssa and pushed her to the edge of the rooftop, about to throw her.

"Give me one good reason _not_ to drop you!" Oliver snarled.

"Ollie, don't!" Sara cried out.

"Unhand me now or you will regret it!" Nyssa sneered.

"Sara told me to trust you but right now I'm having less and less reasons to. You're supposed to be honorable warriors and you use families as leverage? Where is Dinah Lance?!" Oliver growled angrily.

Nyssa's eyes narrowed, realizing what her father had done. "So… I see it has come to this." She turned to Sara with remorse. "I told you it was not going to be that easy. My father has decided otherwise and gone behind my back. I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I never meant for things to go down this way."

Sara considered before turning to Oliver. "I believe her."

Oliver growled before pulling Nyssa back to let her regain her footing. "If you want to make things right, you will help us find her."

"Nyssa… if you truly love me… help me save my mother. Please." Sara begged.

Nyssa looked conflicted. On one hand, it would be a death sentence to defy her father's will but on the other hand, she still loved Sara and the last thing she wanted was to see her family get hurt. "If they have taken your mother… I think I know where they might be hiding."

* * *

In the docks, a small of assassins was guarding Dinah Lance, who was restrained to the chair, confused before the Arrow and the Canary showed up on the upper rafters.

"Let her go. Right now." The Arrow ordered.

"Come back with us and the woman shall be released." One of the assassins said to the Canary.

"No." The Canary shook her head. "I would've considered that, if not for the fact that you came after my family." She reached for her batons.

Both vigilantes jumped down and engaged the assassins, with Oliver's bow and Sara's batons crossing with the blades of the assassins, all of them equally matched before Oliver knocked one of them down and Sara threw another one down off the pile of crates and Oliver then fired an arrow at another assassin, shooting him down before more assassins engaged them with their swords as their weapons crossed, while Quentin.

" _Enough!_ "

The assassins stopped in their track, when Nyssa emerged from the shadows. " _The orders were to retrieve Ta-er al Sahfer, **not** target her family._" She said in Arabic, glaring at the assassins, while Dinah looked confused, having no idea what was going on.

" _Ra's al Ghul has ordered the return of Ta-er al Sahfer by any means necessary. She has sworn an oath to the League._ " One of the assassins corrected.

" _And does that include poisoning and kidnapping her family? Where has your honor gone? We are not savages resolving to such savage solutions._ " Nyssa said as the assassins looked conflicted. " _I care not whether your orders have come directly from the Demon's Head, or not, I told him I would handle the matter myself without unnecessary bloodshed and father would waste his time and resources on someone who does not want to return at all and would rather die?_ "

The assassins, despite their training, at least for a flicker of moment, looked sheepish and ashamed upon meeting Nyssa's glare, like children scolded by a teacher in the kindergarten.

" _Return to Nanda Parbat and tell father that I shall handle this matter myself._ " Nyssa said.

The assassins stood frozen like statues for a few moments before they retreated, blending in with the shadows.

Nyssa turned to Sara, realizing how much her family meant for her as she took a breath, tears forming her eyes, knowing this was for the best. "Ta-er al Sahfer… in the name of Ra's al Ghul… I release you."

* * *

After the conversation with Oliver's mother and Sara's reunion with her family, Oliver, Sara and Nyssa found themselves in the Foundry, smiling at each other.

"I must say, you're more than Sara has said you are, Oliver." Nyssa said as she eyed Oliver, seeming impressed, which was a rarity in her case. "Brave, foolish but a good man but you must be taking a leap of faith, if you trust me."

"If Sara trusts you… I'm willing to take a chance on you." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry you have to leave." Sara said.

"Father expects me back tomorrow." Nyssa said.

"Which means that you can stay here tonight. Right? Get to know each other closer." Oliver asked.

"I don't see why not." Nyssa said.

They all smiled at each other as Oliver placed his arms behind the necks on both girls, each by his side as they each kissed him on his cheek and reached for the zipper of his jacket, while Oliver slowly unbuttoned their shirts…

* * *

Felicity entered the lair and saw clothes scattered across the floor as she frowned, wondering what was going on before she heard the shower going and took a peek and saw three silhouettes and recognized the voices and moans as she covered her mouth and widened her eyes, mortification and shock flooding her before she awkwardly paced away. Well, looks like something about Oliver the tabloids got right but it was a different thing altogether to see it.

Felicity awkwardly paced upstairs, wanting to prepare for herself a cocktail that would purge the sight out of her mind as she shook her head and inwardly groaned. She didn't expect Oliver to do _this_ of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to defend what Nyssa had done in 2x13, but considering her League upbringing, I guess I can understand her poisoning Laurel to draw Sara out, but (and I'm not going to care if someone is going to claim otherwise) Sara shrugging it off like nothing and being fine with it was OOC from her and it just turned Nyssa into a possessive stalker. Call me old-fashioned or whatever but IF Nyssa truly loved Sara, you'd think she'd soften enough to NOT target Sara's family as the first resort, so I tried to make her more reasonable here for Sara's sake, since it's been established that most members of the League are brainwashed zealots. Plus, I can easily see Ra's going behind Nyssa's back as well. While he admitted in Season 3 that he didn't really care about Sara and never considered her as one of the League, since he knew she would leave, as shown in Legends of Tomorrow, the only reason he would want Sara back at that point would be out of Sara's obligation to the League, if nothing else.
> 
> Also, as much as I love Nyssa, since she's one of my favorite female characters in Arrowverse, partly because I like Katrina Law, the way Nyssa tried to convince Sara to return, the way she was pressing onto Sara's emotions, even though it probably was partly Nightingale syndrome, was emotional manipulation, with pointing out that she had saved Sara's life and only a psychotic maniac would press someone's buttons like that. Even though I like Nyssa, what I don't like, is how she was introduced as this stalkerish possessive scorned girlfriend, which part of me can get due to her League upbringing but Sara being fine with all of it and shrugging it all off was extremely OOC of her and the more I think about Sara/Nyssa, I wonder whether Sara would have helped Nyssa mellow out a bit and soften, if Sara was going into this path of darkness while in the League, since Season 3 showed more human side of Nyssa, so I tried to make Nyssa come off as more reasonable here.
> 
> Also, the League of Assassins, as zealotic as they are, are supposed to have, if twisted, code of honor, but there are theories that the Lazarus Pit had robbed Ra's of his sanity over the centuries, since in Legends of Tomorrow, Ra's seemed more reasonable than in the present storyline and Nyssa also had some redeeming qualities in Season 3, so I can see them listening to Ra's, no matter how sick his orders might be.
> 
> Plus, didn't want to involve Laurel in the confrontation, since, well, Laurel wasn't in the right mind at the moment, so the conversation between Quentin and Laurel before they found Sara in the docks, never happened. Also, don't get me started on the drug addict arc, so let's pretend it never happened with Laurel and she gets much better reaction to Sara's return.
> 
> Also, couldn't resist Felicity's awkward reaction and let's face it, Oliver and Felicity are better off as friends but 2x14 was Olicity pandering, so I didn't want to have Felicity act as a lovestruck teenager but as Oliver's friend, she would still be uncomfortable with the sight.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
